The present invention is directed to method and apparatus for producing three-dimensional figures in a suitable three-dimensional volume filled with a liquid, solid, or gaseous medium in which use is made of certain parameters of electromagnetic radiation in conjunction with selected reactive components of a novel application within the medium.
Two-dimensional figures can be drawn by hand or machine, they can be reproduced identically or enlarged by optical processes such as photography, which processes also allow large numbers of copies to be made. Such figures can be transmitted by wire or television means. Prior to the present invention there have been no practical means by which figures conceived in three dimensions can be easily made visible or real by unskilled persons. Architecture and sculpture are limited professions requiring a rare combination of visualising capacity and mechanical skill. In contrast to the facility with which two-dimensional figures can be reproduced, generated, and transmitted, the techniques available for the similar handling of three-dimensional figures are at best exceedingly primitive. Reproduction of a few three-dimensional objects is possible by means of casting, but not if the original is fragile, and even in the common case of solid stone sculpture it is not possible to produce a copy of altered size without essentially recreating the piece by hand operations. In general the present invention allows the creation and manipulation of figures in three dimensions with an ease and simplicity which transforms many areas of technology.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for the production of true three-dimensional figures.
It is a particular object of the invention to produce real free-standing isolatable objects in which the shaping of all sides is possible. This use provides a new alternative method for generating new shapes corresponding to a description as well as for producing large numbers of glass or plastic objects without the need for moulds or machining operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and rapid means and method for the copying of three-dimensional originals on a scale different from the original.
Another object is to provide permanent, static, visible three-dimensional figures, as for display, within a transparent matrix.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and means for production of three-dimensional figures from a description of the essential properties thereof, operating through an appropriate input data source, such as a computer.
A still further object is to provide moulds or models from which moulds may be made for reproduction of objects on the original or altered scale by conventional casting means.
In accordance with these objects, method and apparatus are provided for producing a three-dimensional figure in a volume of medium which includes an intimate mixture of at least two components selectively sensitive to dissimilar parameters of electromagnetic radiation. The medium is exposed to two beams of radiation guided in response to an image description and having dissimilar electromagnetic parameters matched to the medium. In this manner, the path of a first beam with a first parameter activate upon the first component to form a first non-imaging active region while the path of a second beam with a second parameter activates on the second or resulting component to form a three-dimensional real image element in the medium corresponding to the element of image description.
In general, the apparatus for forming the three-dimensional figure includes an image description means for developing the co-ordinates of its surface as by scanning an original object or a computer or console which translates an arbitrary input description into such co-ordinates. Means are provided for forming electromagnetic beams and for guiding them in response to the description means which causes the beams to intersect at an image element within the medium.
An important aspect of the invention has been the development of novel two-stage active photosensitive systems with new properties making them suitable for the formation of true three-dimensional figures. As the terms are used here, one-stage and two-stage refers to the number of steps required for complete information input, resulting in the formation of a true three-dimensional figure in the case of two-stage systems, whereas conventional one-stage systems are limited to two-dimensional representation.
Three-dimensional figure formation utilizing the two-stage active systems of this invention occurs through the controlled action of at least two guided dissimilar beams of radiation, each selected to be reactive with only the primary or the secondary mechanism of the two-stage reactive system. The two-stage reactive systems preferred for use in this invention can be classified in two groups. Class I systems comprise those in which the medium is formulated with two distinct sensitive components which are selectively and differentially responsive to the particular beam radiations used. In Class II systems only one of the sensitive components is initially incorporated within the medium, this component generating in situ after stimulation by the primary beam the second component which is sensitive selectively only to the secondary beam. In both types of system figure formation occurs exclusively in that region of the medium which has been stimulated by both the primary and the secondary beam. Configuration of the figure is established by construction, usually manipulating the position of the region of intersection and/or its shape in conformity with the three-dimensional co-ordinates of the surface of a hypothetical object, or alternatively determining co-ordinates of a figure to be copied through scanning the surface of that figure.
The following Table I lists a number of examples of Class I and Class II systems or media which are set forth together with the type of radiation by which they are activated. The table also explains the mechanism of figure formation.
TABLE I __________________________________________________________________________ Class of Media Active System Other Re- Figure No. 1st Component beam 2nd Component beam actants (O.R.) Type Mechanism of Figure __________________________________________________________________________ Formation Diazosulphonate Diazo coupler static An active diazo compound is liberat- or diazosulphinate former Alkali visible ed from the inactive diazosulphon- (1) UV IR Catalyst multi- ate by Beam I; Beam II liberates a or colored color-generating coupler compound Active diazo Coupler VIS- (azo-dye is formed). By use of IBLE different coupler generators sensitive to various wavelengths Class I multi-colors can be obtained. Alkali Liberator Diazo coupler A. N-nitro- static Formation of alkali (beam I) (like hexamino- former so-n-aryl- visible catalyses rearrangement of O.R. to (cobaltic cl.) IR UV amide a form giving a dye with the (2) or coupler generated by beam II. The Alkali VIS- Coupler material can be fixed by exposure to IBLE Class I wavelengths which destroy the O.R.'s Photosensitive Light Produced UV Polymethyl static Image region containing P.M.I.K. acid former oxidiser + O.R. VIS- isopropenyl visible and acid catalyst (Beam I) plus (CBr.sub.4, etc.) UV IBLE ketone Oxidiser (Beam II) and hydrogen (3) or or (P.M.I.K.) sensitiser (O.R.) gives fast dye VIS- Latent image IR formation on heat development. Acid Catalyst IBLE developable by Hydrogen heat donor Class I Photosensitive Acid catalyst static Beam I alters absorption in path; acid former + O.R. P.M.I.K. visible Beam II strongly absorbed in that (CBr.sub.4, etc.) UV IR path generates heat to develop (4) or or Oxidiser colored figure. Acid catalyst VIS- Gives dye VIS- IBLE IBLE Class II Photosensitive Light produced static Image region containing P.M.I.K. and acid former hydrogen donor UV P.M.I.K. visible acid catalyst (Beam I) plus hydrogen (HBr.sub.4, etc.) UV plus O.R. VIS- sensitiser (Beam II) and oxidiser (5) VIS- IBLE (O.R.) gives fast dye formation on IBLE Latent image or oxidiser heat development. Acid catalyst developable by IR heating Class I Photosensitive static The indicator dye (O.R.) and acid acid former Photo-oxidiser Polystyrene visible (Beam I) with oxidiser (Beam II) CBr.sub.4, etc. UV UV Ph indicator give colored dye (6) or VIS- Acid catalyst VIS- IBLE IBLE Latent image de- IR velopable by heat Class I p-thiolstyrene Yellow photo- Insol. Beam I partially polymerises the monomer + mild reducible dye Blue polymer thiol monomer through generation of polymerization UV Vis- free radicals. Beam II crosslinks the cat. IR ible polymer by oxidation of the thiol (7) groups on neighboring polymer Soluble thiol Cross-linked in- molecules. Precipitated polymer polymer soluble polymer Class II forms image figure. Photoactivated Photoreducible Gelatine insol. Available electrons (Beam I) reduce weak electron UV dye bichromate polymer the photoexcited dye (Beam II); the donor VIS- UV system reduced dye then reduces the hexa- (8) IBLE VIS- valent chromium giving a water- reducing poten- IR Reduced dye is IBLE insoluble figure tial dye but not capable of re- for metal ion ducing metal ion (O.R.) Class I Photoactivated Photoreducible polyacryl- Figure Available electrons (Beam I) re- weak electron dye UV amide + lique- duce the photoexcited dye (Beam II); donor UV VIS- Hg chloride fies in the reduced dye then reduces the (9) VIS- IBLE or solid mercuric or the titanium ion caus- reducing potential IBLE Reduced dye is matrix ing collapse of the polymer gel. for dye but not IR capable of re- titanic for metal ion ducing metal Lactate ion (O.R.) System Class I Photoactivated Photoreducible cross- insol. Photoreduction of the dye (Beam II) weak electron dye linking polymer in presence of the electron donor donor UV UV agent generated by Beam I induces poly- (10) VIS- VIS- merisation. IBLE IBLE reducing potential IR Reduced dye vinyl for dye monomer Class I Ferric Ammonium Diazo light Acrylamide insol. The photoreducible iron salt is Citrate sensitive N,N'methyl- polymer reduced to the ferrous ion by (11) UV oxidiser UV onebisacryl- Beam I; Beam II generates oxidis- Ferrous ion VIS- Oxidant amide Gelatine ing agent which reconverts the IBLE ferrous ion to ferric and in the process generates free radical Class I which induce polymerisation. Phenothiazino p-nitrophenyl salts of insol. Photoexcited dye (Beam I) oxidises dye acotate aromatic poly- the catalyst (O.R.) giving poly- (12) VIS- UV sulfinic mer merization stimulating radicals. IBLE acids U.V. Beam II inhibits polymerisa- strong oxidizing aci-ions tion (negative beam effect) along potential path of Beam I, except where figure formation (by precipita- Class I tion of polymer) is desired. Diazosulphonate Light sensitive insol. The inactive diazosulphonate or sul- or sulphinate alkali liberator poly- phinate is decomposed to active UV VIS- mer diazo by Beam I; the alkaline con- (13) or IBLE dition required for polymerization free diazo VIS- IR is generated by Beam II. compound IBLE alkali Class I Diazosulphonate Various blue Vinyl or insol. The polymerisation catalysing diazo or sulphinate sensitising VIS- Vinylidene poly- is liberated from the sulphonate (14) UV dyes IBLE monomer mer complex by Beam I; activation of active diazo activated dye RED the dye by Beam II induces poly- (oxidising (electron donor) merisation where the free diazo is agent) Class I present Benzophenone- benzoin- type polymers insol. Synergism between the two catalyst type poly. cat. polymerization with -OH- poly- types gives rise to a rate of poly- (15) VIS- catalyst UV or thiol- mer merization (cross-linking) much IBLE side groups more than simple addition. The polymer polymer beams are selected each to be primarily absorbed by only one of Class I the catalyst types. insol. Beam I generates an oxidant to con- Photo-oxidant Slowly auto- poly- convert the hydrazone to photopoly- VIS- oxidised UV mer merisation catalysing alpha-azo- (16) IBLE hydrazone hydroperoxide, which is activated oxidiser alpha-azo-hydro- by Beam II. peroxide Class II Photosensitive in situ formed lat- Radical former ent image absorbs N-vinyl- static Free radicals (Beam I) induce (CBr.sub.4, etc.) near infrared IR amines visible very rapid formation of a latent (17) UV chain paraf- image along path; development of Radicals Color dye fin hydro- color is carried out by absorp- carbon tion of Beam II by latent image in Class II path of Beam II. Diazo coupler in situ formed p-phenylene static U.V. illuminated (Beam II) organic former coupler + O.R. diamine visible azido compounds effect oxidative (18) UV UV multi- condensation of p-phenylenediamine Coupler VIS- Colored dye organic colored color developing agent with coup- IBLE azido com- ler formed by Beam I. Various pound Couplers give multicolored figures. Class II Light sensitive UV in situ formed Gold salt static Styrene alkyd resin plus gold salt peroxide former VIS- peroxide + O.R. UV with visible is a photosensitive dye-former in IBLE 3000 styrene presence of peroxide formed by (19) IR 4000 alkyd Beam I. Peroxide Dye A resin Class II Photochromic in situ formed col- Diazo salts static Initial blanket UV exposure compound ored photochromic or Azides visible decomposes O.R. to give later (20) UV VIS- or Nitros- gas bubbles. Beam I activates Colored VIS- melting heat IBLE amines or photochromic. Beam II is ab- Photochromic IBLE from absorption IR Organic sorbed by photochromic giving Diazo com- local melting which forms image pounds by expansion of latent gas bubbles. Class II Photochromic in situ formed col- Carbinol static Beam I colors the photochromic; compound ored photochromic base or Pb visible Beam II strongly absorbed by UV VIS- salt with colored form generates heat to (21) VIS- IBLE thioacentamide cause dye formation from colored IBLE IR or alkyl reaction of O.R. photochromic melting heat thiourea from absorption Class II __________________________________________________________________________
Examination of the columns headed Figure Type, in Tables I and II, gives an idea of the wide variety of end-products which are available through this invention. The figures may be simply visable within a transparent matrix, they may be static or active figures, or alternatively they may be actual isolatable objects which can be separated from the medium in which they are formed. While the formation of figures and shapes in three-dimensions is a major value of the invention, other uses for the capacity of three-dimensional figure formation are also important, such as the optical memory store described later.
The invention attains wider scope through the variety of input mechanisms serving to define the three-dimensional figure to be produced. These input mechanisms allow control of the figure-constructing beams to facilitate rapid and simple "sketching" of three-dimensional figures from a console of instruments (useful, for example, to an architect), or alternatively they permit the rapid and automatic copying of a three-dimensional original through the use of a scanning device. Another valuable use of the invention results from coupling the beams to an appropriate computer control device capable of receiving a mathematical description of a hypothetical object (such as a turbine blade) which is then actually produced for use or experiment, or as a master for casting or other convention reproduction. By proper choice of sensitive system it is also possible to obtain a negative mould of an object, rather than a positive copy. Such a mould can be used for casting reproductions.
Whether the system chosen is of Class I using two separate species to produce the components, or of Class II using a simple specie, it is important to realize that there are always two beams and two active components present for image formation without any requirement for a reaction between the species present, if more than one.
As used herein, the word object or figure, as applied to that which is formed is meant to be taken in a broad sense as encompassing any sensible article which is visible, perceivable or detectable and, therefore, useful. In many applications of the present invention, such objects or figures will take the form of a sufficiently stable portion of the medium that it can be removed as an isolatable unit. As mentioned elsewhere, such a unit may either be an object itself or its mould counterpart.
For a better understanding of the invention and its features reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and the following descriptions of specific applications.